Teal's Canzone
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Disini adalah kota Venezia, Italia. Di kota yang terkenal akan wisata air ini, terdapat sebuah profesi yang mewakili citra Venezia, yaitu pendayung gondola bagi turis yang biasa disebut sebagai Undine. Dalam rangka meramaikan event Vocaloid FF Award: Sing


_**A/N:** eto..., entah kenapa tiba-tiba punya ide cerita ini setelah melihat event IVFA dengan tema Sing. Yah~ sekalian aja deh saya submit fic ini untuk meramaikan event tersebut. Para reader yang menunggu High Summoner x Knight tak perlu kecewa karena saya masih menggarap fic yang satu itu. Yah, begitulah._

_**Disclaimer: **_

_ 1. Vocaloid punya saya? Yang benar saja..._

_2. Mengenai dunia Venezia, Itali dan sistem Undine-nya diambil dari manga Aqua dan Aria produksi Kozue Amano-sensei  
_

_Happy reading for all of you...^_^_

* * *

Disini adalah kota Venezia, Italia. Sebuah kota yang dibangun berdasarkan 117 pulau yang membentuk 177 kanal dan 409 jembatan penghubung antar pulau. Kota yang terkenal dengan dengan seni gelas kaca dan arsitekturnya ini selalu padat wisatawan di tiap tahunnya. Di kota air ini, terdapat sebuah profesi yang mewakili citra Venezia, yaitu pendayung gondola bagi turis yang biasa disebut sebagai _Undine_.

.

.

.

**TEAL'S CANZONE**

**By : Latifun Kanurilkomari**

.

.

Lonceng menara jam St. Marco berdentang sebanyak sepuluh kali. Tanpa membuang waktu lama, aku langsung meninggalkan lembaran berkas administrasi yang sedang kutangani dan berlari ke jendela yang ada di belakang mejaku. Seperti yang kuduga, gadis _undine_ itu lewat lagi dari kanal sungai tepat di bawah jendelaku.

Aku melembutkan pandanganku padanya. Hah, hari ini gadis _undine_ itu juga terlihat cantik. Setidaknya, begitulah menurut pandanganku.

Gadis berambut _teal_ panjang itu menyanyikan _canzone_ – lagu Ballad Italia – sambil mengayuhkan gondola hitam miliknya sepanjang kanal. Aku kagum pada gadis itu. Ia dapat mengayuh gondola dengan begitu anggun sambil menyanyikan _canzone_ tanpa terlihat lelah. Padahal mengayuh gondola merupakan hal yang berat, belum lagi sambil menyanyikan _canzone_ layaknya pertunjukan opera. Tentu kedua hal itu membutuhkan napas yang kuat.

Aku terus memperhatikan gadis itu hingga ia menghilang dari kanal. Sayup-sayup _canzone_ gadis itu menghilang dari pendengaranku. Aku mendesahkan napasku, masih tidak rela untuk mengalihkan pandanganku dari arah menghilangnya gadis itu.

Pluk.

Aku merasakan lembaran kertas yang ditumpuk ke kepalaku. Dengan malas aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada sang pelaku. Tampak pemuda berambut _blonde _cerah sambil tertawa cengengesan.

"Memandang _undine_ itu lagi, Mikuo?" usilnya.

Aku tak menanggapi. Dengan malas aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku ke arah mejaku.

"Heran deh, kalau kau begitu tertarik dengan gadis _undine_ itu naik saja ke gondolanya sebagai penumpang," usul Len, sahabatku yang berambut _blonde_ cerah tersebut.

Aku masih malas menanggapi ucapannya dan kembali berusaha berkonsentrasi pada kertas kerjaku.

"Halo~, Mikuoo~" Len menarikan tangannya di depan mataku. Terlihat sekali kalau ia masih ingin menggodaku.

"Asal kau tahu Len, gadis itu masih memakai gondola hitam. Lagipula gadis itu juga masih memakai sebelah sarung tangan. Dengan kata lain, gadis itu masih tingkat _single_. Dan _single_ dilarang membawa penumpang tanpa mentornya," jelasku malas-malasan.

Yah, di Venezia ini memang hanya _undine_ saja yang boleh membawa penumpang untuk menyusuri kanal Venezia yang amat sangat rumit. Akan tetapi, tidak semua _undine_ boleh membawa penumpang. Hanya _undine_ dengan level _prima_ – tanpa sarung tangan dan memakai gondola berwarna putih – saja yang bebas membawa penumpang. _Undine_ dengan level _single_– memakai satu sarung tangan dan gondola berwarna hitam – tidak boleh membawa penumpang tanpa _undine_ mentor mereka. Apalagi _undine_ level _pair_ – memakai dua sarung tangan dan gondola berwarna hitam – mereka hanya boleh berlatih mendayung gondola dan dilarang membawa penumpang.

"Woa~ Mikuo, kau sampai memperhatikan sarung tangannya? Padahal jarak pandangmu cukup jauh dari gadis _undine_ itu. Kau benar-benar _stalker_," goda Len. Wajahku bersemu merah. Sebelum aku sempat memukul bocah mengesalkan itu, ia langsung kabur sambil tertawa mengejek.

Aku mendesahkan napasku, mencoba berkonsentrasi kembali pada pekerjaanku. Tanpa sadar, aku menggumamkan _canzone_ yang dinyanyikan oleh gadis itu.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Tanpa sadar menara jam St. Marco berdentang enam kali. Aku memandang keluar jendelaku, langit sudah gelap. Tentu saja, karena sekarang adalah musim dingin, wajar saja matahari tenggelam lebih awal. Aku membereskan semua berkas adminsitrasiku dan bersiap pulang. Kuperhatikan kantor sudah agak sepi, berarti semua pegawai sudah pulang lebih dulu. Maklumlah, tuntutan Bos jauh lebih besar daripada pegawainya.

Dengan santai aku melangkah keluar dari gedung _Palazzo Ducale_ atau yang biasa juga disebut _Doge's Palace_. Sebuah gedung pusat administrasi Venezia yang sekaligus berfungsi sebagai museum. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada _Piazza san Marco_ – Lapangan San Marco – tak banyak orang berlalu lalang. Bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa orang yang masih tertinggal di lapangan ini. Aku terus melanjutkan langkahku ke arah pelabuhan, mencari gondola manapun yang akan membawaku pulang.

Aneh, hari ini tak nampak satupun gondola yang menunggu di pelabuhan ini untuk mencari penumpang. Apakah mungkin karena hari sudah gelap maka mereka selesai beroperasi?

Dengan sabar aku mencoba menunggu, siapa tahu ada gondola yang lewat. Tetapi sudah 10 menit aku menunggu, tak nampak satupun gondola yang lewat. Menyerah dan mencoba mencari transportasi lain, aku hendak melangkah meninggalkan pelabuhan itu. Belum sempat aku melangkah, aku melihat sebuah gondola yang merapat ke sisi pelabuhan tak jauh dariku. Aku sempat bersemangat dengan kedatangan gondola itu, tetapi harus menelan kecewa karena ternyata gondola itu berwarna hitam.

"Tuan, anda menunggu gondola?" sapa _undine_ itu.

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada sang _undine_, untuk sesaat aku hanya terdiam. Gadis itu adalah gadis _undine_ yang selalu lewat dibawah jendelaku tiap pukul sepuluh pagi.

"Tuan?" sapa _undine_ itu lagi. Aku tersadar dari keterkejutanku dan merutuki sifat bodohku.

"Ah iya nona, apa masih ada gondola lain yang beroperasi?" gagapku.

"Sudah tidak ada yang beroperasi tuan. Di musim dingin seperti ini selepas pukul lima sore sudah sepi penumpang. Karena itulah gondola berhenti beroperasi pada pukul setengah enam," jelasnya.

Aku mengangguk mendengar informasi itu dan mendesah kecewa. "Terima kasih atas informasinya nona," ujarku kecewa. Aku mencuri pandang pada gadis _undine_ itu. Ingin sekali rasanya untuk menanyakan namanya, tapi aku takut kalau tindakanku itu disebut tidak sopan. Dengan perlahan aku hendak melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum akhirnya gadis itu kembali memanggilku.

"Tuan, kalau anda mau anda bisa naik gondola saya," tawar gadis itu. Aku berhenti dan menatap gadis itu, tertarik dengan tawaran yang diberikan.

"Tapi, bukankah nona masih tingkat _single_?" ujarku.

Bodoh sekali kau Mikuo, gadis itu sudah menawari tapi kenapa kau mengingatkannya pada peraturan? Bagaimana kalau ia tersadar dan akhirnya membatalkan tawarannya?

"Peraturan memang melarang menaikkan penumpang," ujarnya ragu-ragu.

"Tapi kalau sebagai teman tidak apa-apa," lanjut gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis. Wajahku memerah melihat senyum manis gadis itu.

Gadis itu sudah mengulurkan tangannya padaku, mencoba membantuku untuk menjaga keseimbangan saat menaiki gondola. Dengan ragu-ragu aku menyambut uluran tangan itu dan melangkah menaiki gondola. Dengan segera aku duduk, takut gondola yang kunaiki oleng.

"Baiklah, tuan hendak kemana?" tanyanya lagi, ia sudah siap mengayuh gondola. Saat kuberitahukan alamatku, gadis itu langsung mengayuh gondolanya dengan mantap.

Aku ingin sekali mengobrol dengan gadis itu tapi bingung, topik apa yang harus kubawa. Sesaat aku mencuri pandang pada gadis _undine_ itu. Ia menggunakan seragam _undine_ lengan panjang berwarna putih dilengkapi jubah berwarna putih yang tidak menghalangi gerakan kayuhnya. Seragam standar yang ditetapkan pemerintah Itali pada semua perusahaan _Undine_. Yang membedakan seragam tersebut antara satu perusahaan dengan perusahaan lain hanyalah ornamen garis yang menghiasi seragam itu. Gadis itu mengenakan seragam dengan ornamen simbol berwarna biru, simbol Yamaha Company.

"Nona dari Yamaha Company?" ujarku basa-basi.

"Benar tuan," ujar gadis itu membenarkan. "Kalau boleh tahu, apakah tuan adalah petugas pemerintahan?" lanjut gadis itu.

"Begitulah, saya bekerja di administrasi pemerintahan di _Palazzo Ducale_," ujarku. Gadis itu menggumam paham.

"Ah benar juga, maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya, tapi nama saya Hatsune Miku. Siapa nama tuan?" gadis itu masih mengayuh gondolanya. Tanpa disangka, akhirnya gadis itu memberi namanya tanpa kuminta. Memang tidak keren sih, tapi aku terlalu gugup dan malu untuk menanyakan namanya.

"Namaku Hatsune Mikuo,"

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil. Apa yang aneh?

"Nama kita hampir sama tuan,"

Aku langsung tersadar. Nama kami memang hampir sama.

"Tapi sepertinya kita tidak ada hubungan keluarga?" aku memastikan.

"Tidak ada," gadis itu menjawab singkat. Aku mencoba menjelajahi silsilah keluargaku dalam ingatan, memang rasanya aku tidak punya saudara ataupun sepupu dengan nama gadis itu. Pastilah hanya faktor kebetulan.

"Anda tadi mengatakan anda bekerja di gedung _Palazzo Ducale_, tuan?" gadis itu kembali pada topik.

"Nona, aku baru berumur 20 tahun. Tolong jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'tuan'. Panggil saja aku Mikuo," pintaku. Rasanya tidak enak mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, Mikuo-kun. Kalau begitu, panggil saja saya Miku, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, Miku-chan?" ujarku memastikan. Gadis itu mengangguk setuju dengan tambahan –chan yang kuberikan.

"Tu-ah, maksudku Mikuo-kun bekerja di _Palazzo Ducale_?" tanyanya kembali. Aku mengangguk.

"Setiap hari saya berlatih mendayung gondola dan selalu melewati gedung itu," jelasnya ceria. Aku mengangguk, tentu saja aku tahu itu.

"Apakah kau yang suka menyanyikan _canzone_ saat mengayuh gondola?" tanyaku. Gadis itu mengamatiku heran sebelum akhirnya mengangguk membenarkan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain, baiklah Mikuo, sepertinya gadis itu tahu kalau kau selalu mengamatinya.

"Mikuo-kun tahu darimana?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ah, tadi pagi aku mendengar suara _canzone_. Saat kuperhatikan, sepertinya _undine_ itu agak mirip denganmu," ujarku ragu-ragu, setengah bohong setengah jujur. Setengah bohong karena aku selalu memperhatikannya setiap pukul sepuluh pagi saat ia melewati jendelaku. Setengah jujur juga karena pagi ini aku melihatnya dari jendelaku.

"Apakah Mikuo-kun ingin mendengar _canzone_ saya?" tawarnya ceria. Belum sempat aku menjawab gadis itu sudah mulai menggumamkan beberapa nada awal _canzone_.

_Con un senso di calma_

_I guidare la gondola_

_pregare e sperare_

_che la corsa costante_

_al fine di calmare la lucentezza dell'acqua_

_e riconciliare l'onda d'acqua_

Aku menutup mataku dan menikmati _canzone_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Miku. Suara nyanyian miliknya begitu indah, seakan-akan menyatu dengan suara gelombang air yang dikayuh oleh gadis itu. Angin juga seakan ikut berperan untuk mendamaikan hatiku saat mendengar _canzone_ itu.

Tanpa terasa, Miku mengakhiri _canzone_ miliknya. Aku memandang kearahnya, gadis itu tampak malu dan ragu-ragu untuk memandangku.

"Suaramu indah,"

Wajah gadis itu langsung berubah cerah.

"Saya suka menyanyi," ujarnya tanpa kupinta. Ia menggarukkan belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak, suaramu benar-benar indah. Begitu pula _canzone_mu yang tadi pagi," ujarku meyakinkan. Gadis itu tersenyum senang.

Tak disangka, rumahku sudah tampak. Sepertinya tinggal beberapa kayuhan lagi dan kami akan sampai di rumahku. Miku menepikan gondolanya dan membantuku untuk melangkah keluar dari gondola.

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu," ujarnya. Aku menahannya untuk tidak pulang dulu. Aku mengulurkan beberapa lembar uang sebagai bayaran gondola tetapi gadis itu menolak.

"Kita kan teman," ujarnya sambil menolak lembaran uang yang kusodorkan. Aku tak habis akal dan mencegahnya untuk pergi. Dengan terburu-buru, aku memasuki rumah dan langsung berlari ke dapur. Aku kembali keluar sambil memeluk satu stoples besar berisi kue kering. Dengan hati-hati aku mengulurkan stoples kue itu pada gadis itu, tetapi ia menolak.

"Aku tidak bisa benar-benar gratis untuk naik gondolamu. Kalau kamu memang tidak mau menerima uang, setidaknya terimalah kue ini," ujarku memaksa.

Dengan perasaan ragu-ragu gadis itu memeluk stoples kue itu sebelum akhirnya menaruhnya di kursi penumpang. Gadis itu tersenyum manis dan mohon pamit, tapi lagi-lagi aku menahannya.

"Apakah...kita...bisa bertemu lagi?" aku ragu-ragu. Gadis itu memandangku bingung sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Tentu saja kita akan bertemu lagi, kita 'kan teman," ujarnya.

Ah, teman. Kata yang indah untuk memulai suatu hubungan.

"Kalau begitu saat engkau melewati kanal _Palazzo Ducale_ nyanyikanlah _canzone_ dengan jelas, agar aku... maksudnya lewat jendelaku aku bisa...eh...," entah kenapa di tengah-tengah aku malah tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

Miku tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, saat melewati kanal itu saya akan menyanyikan _canzone_ dengan keras agar kita bisa bertemu," gadis itu menjelaskan maksudku. Aku hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalaku dengan wajah merah. Duh Mikuo, rasanya kau bodoh sekali.

Gadis itu kembali mohon pamit, aku menatapnya mengayuh gondola. Aku terus menatapnya hingga gadis itu menghilang dari pandangan. Aku menghela napas lega, setidaknya aku sudah tahu dan berbincang dengan gadis itu. Bahkan, kami berjanji untuk bertemu lagi.

Aku tersenyum puas.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Aku membereskan berkasku dengan gelisah dan tak sabar, sesekali mataku mengarah pada jam dinding. Waktu menunjukkan bahwa lima menit lagi menuju pukul sepuluh. Aku mendesah napas sebal, kenapa waktu tak bisa lebih cepat lima menit saja. Masih dengan tidak sabar, aku mencoba membaca berkas laporan yang ada dihadapanku.

Lonceng menara jam St. Marco berdentang sepuluh kali, sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara _canzone _yang kukenal. Buru-buru aku segera berlari ke arah jendela, sempat tersandung juga pada prosesnya tapi aku tak peduli. Miku sedang menyanyikan _canzone_nya sambil mengayuh gondola, tetapi arah pandangan matanya sengaja diarahkan ke gedung _Palazzo Ducale_. Aku menjulurkan kepalaku lewat jendela. Miku melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria, ia masih mendayung gondola dan menyanyikan _canzone_nya. Aku melihat dua sosok _undine_ lain yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Miku duduk di kursi penumpang. Mereka berdua mengatakan sesuatu dengan semangat dan kulihat muka Miku agak memerah. Apa yang mereka bertiga perbincangkan?

Sesaat aku melihat Miku membungkuk. Aku penasaran, apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu? Tapi gadis itu kembali tegak dan menerbangkan sesuatu ke arahku. Aku menangkapnya dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah pesawat kertas. Saat aku kembali memandang Miku untuk menanyakan apa maksudnya, gadis itu memberi isyarat untuk membuka pesawat kertas itu. Aku juga bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua _undine_ yang lain mengatakan sesuatu yang tak dapat kudengar karena suasana yang ramai, tapi kembali kulihat wajah Miku memerah. Dengan penasaran aku membuka lipatan kertas itu dan menemukan sebaris kata,

_Kuenya enak. Terima kasih ya, Mikuo-kun. ^_^b_

Aku kembali mencari Miku, ia sekarang berada sejajar dengan jendelaku. Aku mengacungkan ibu jariku dan tersenyum padanya. Miku juga tersenyum manis padaku, ia mengayuh gondolanya agak pelan. Aku dapat mendegar sorakan ceria dari _undine_ yang duduk di gondola gadis itu, mukaku dan muka Miku sama-sama memerah. Gadis itu kembali mengayuh gondolanya dengan kecepatan standar sambil menyanyikan _canzone_nya. Tak lupa ia melambaikan tangannya lagi padaku. Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya dan terus memandanginya hingga menghilang dari pandangan.

Aku menghela napas dan kembali memandangi surat yang ada di genggamanku. Perlahan _canzone_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Miku mulai terdengar sayup-sayup. Saat aku hendak kembali ke meja, aku melihat Len telah berdiri di belakangku, wajahnya tampak usil menggoda.

"Cieee,"

Aku tak peduli dan mulai kembali ke mejaku. Berusaha berkonsentrasi kembali pada lembaran laporan yang kuperiksa. Tanpa sadar aku mulai berharap, semoga pukul sepuluh pagi esok hari cepat tiba.

_Canzone_ yang indah untuk memulai suatu pertemanan.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

_**A/N: **Jadi...bagaimana menurut kalian? Review ya..~_


End file.
